


All Hallows' Eve

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the storm raged outside the scene inside was no less intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> There is a brief mention of my fic [Connection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/725109) but otherwise this story stands on its own.

It was a dark and stormy night.

It’s been said before, but fitting for the current mess Allen and Kanda found themselves in. They had been sent to investigate the possibility of an Akuma and in the ensuing fight, with one of them protecting civilians and the other fighting the horror, their Finder had been caught in the crossfire and killed. In the chaos that followed the creature had fled. They finally tracked it to an out-of-the-way village deep in the heart of old Europe where stories were still told of evil creatures of the night. The townspeople were suspicious of them but had allowed the Exorcists to hole up in a recently abandoned house on the edge of town for the time being as a freak storm had begun to blow in.

They lit a fire in the unused fireplace, which began to warm the place nicely, and searched the kitchen area for anything edible. Much to Allen’s dismay there wasn’t much but they made do with what they could find and settled onto the sofa in front of the hearth.

After finishing their meager meal Allen got up to look for blankets, because even with the fire going it was still going to be a long and possibly frigid evening. Kanda was cursing the Order for sending them on this godforsaken mission at such a time of the year, but orders were orders so here they were.

They had been together for quite a while now since Allen had changed back into a human from his merman form and their relationship had _progressed_. They kept this to themselves because even though their co-workers at HQ didn’t care people from Central would certainly not approve as they were ultimately answerable to the Vatican which held the view that such behavior was absolutely taboo.

So when the opportunity arose that had them working together on a case they took _full_ advantage of the situation. Allen dumped what blankets he’d found on the sofa, quietly watching his beautiful Baka who had started to doze off, probably from the warmth of the fire. With the storm howling outside the windows started rattling so Allen went to secure them, and then stood, staring out at the wind and rain coming down in buckets. He heard Kanda stirring but remained at the window and then felt his lover’s arms surround him, pulling him back so he was pressed up against Kanda’s firm body. Allen turned his head and looked up, but Kanda wasn’t looking at him. He was just gazing out the window and then he tightened his grip around Allen, who laid his head back to rest on Kanda’s chest.

“Say, Kanda, do you know what tonight is?”

“Not really, but I’ve got a feeling you’re gonna tell me anyway.”

“Aw, don’t be so grumpy. It’s Halloween, but probably better known in these parts as All Hallows’ Eve.”

“And this affects me, how?”

Allen chuckled. “Legend says that it’s the night that the wall between the worlds grows thin and spirits walk freely among us. Perfect night for something like that, huh?”

“Yeah? Well, they can just take their spirit asses back where they came from 'cause we’ve got enough shit to deal with here.”

Allen fell silent at that, remembering the Finder they had lost, and shivered a bit, not just because they were standing so close to the drafty window. “Let’s go back to the fire. It’s kinda chilly here,” he whispered.

They made their way back to the sofa, with Allen only stopping to pick up his bag which he dropped on the floor next to his feet as he sat down next to Kanda. Quiet moments like these were happening less often. Listening to the crackling of the fire Allen could feel it’s warmth on the outside, but he also felt a warmth building inside him from being this close to Kanda. No words were needed, since they had both grown accustomed to each other’s desires as they became increasingly intimate during the times spent together.

Allen reached over to touch Kanda’s face, brushing his hand lightly against his cheek and then reached up to loosen the tie binding his hair. They began undressing each other, taking their time with appreciative looks and touches, which only heightened their lust, until both were completely naked. Then Allen knelt on the floor in front of Kanda and stroked his lover’s thighs, working his way up to Kanda’s cock, gently kneading it in one hand while his other hand fished inside his bag for a bottle of oil he had taken to carrying with him, just in case. He placed it on the sofa and slid his hands under Kanda’s ass, pulling him to the edge as he began to kiss and lick his cock.

Kanda loved to watch Allen as he pleasured him in this way, working his magic with his lips and tongue and then his mouth taking him in, slowly sucking a little at a time until his throbbing member was all the way in, Allen's head smoothly gliding up and down, licking him with his tongue, teasing him to further his arousal. Kanda’s hands clutched at Allen’s hair and he had a hard time restraining himself from pushing Allen’s head down all the way, so he let go and grabbed the bottle instead, unscrewing the cap.

Allen heard this and looked up, a question in his eyes, to which Kanda nodded his answer. Allen removed one of his hands, holding it out for Kanda to pour some oil over his fingers, and as Kanda leaned back against the sofa Allen slowly inserted his finger and then continued to suck his cock. Kanda’s head dropped over the back of the sofa as Allen inserted a second and then a third finger, gently massaging the inside and finally finding the sensitive spot he was searching for, causing Kanda to arch his back and spread his legs even wider, silently begging for more of this.

Allen took it as far as he dared before removing his mouth and fingers, which made Kanda groan, and he lifted his head back up to stare at Allen.

“How do you want it? I’m fine either way,” Allen murmured.

“…Wanna fuck you.”

At this Allen let go of Kanda’s ass and moved to lie down on the sofa as Kanda made room for him. Spreading Allen’s legs, he wedged himself in between them and poured some oil on his own fingers before sliding them one by one inside Allen, making him gasp. Kanda slowly worked his way around inside, stretching and rubbing mercilessly against Allen’s sweet spot once he found it.

As he listened to his partner’s moaning Kanda knew when Allen was ready. So, pulling his fingers out, he completely coated his cock with oil, pushed Allen's legs up, and then he waited.

Allen looked up at him, his eyes glazed over with lust, and he nodded just once. Kanda began to push inside him, taking his time to make sure it felt just as good for Allen as it did for him. With every thrust he pushed just a little further until he was all the way inside, and then he waited once again, giving his lover time to adjust. Finally Allen reached his hands up and Kanda bent over on top of him, falling into Allen’s embrace and deep, full kisses.

He pulled out a little and then thrust back in, each time becoming harder and faster, and taking hold of Allen’s cock he stroked it along with his thrusts, wanting to give Allen as much pleasure as he received. Allen was gripping Kanda’s hair tightly and shoving himself against Kanda with every thrust, their love-making reaching an intensity to rival the raging storm outside.

Unable to hold back anymore they threw their heads back almost simultaneously as Allen spilled all over Kanda’s hand and Kanda finally let himself come inside Allen, crying out each other’s name, only to be drowned out by the loud cracks and rumbles of lightning and thunder.

Kanda collapsed on top of Allen, both of them breathless, and they gradually became aware of the chill in the air because of the sweat rolling off their bodies. So Kanda took a few deep breaths to calm himself before pushing up off Allen and slowly pulled out of his lover to sit on the sofa. Allen watched as Kanda got up to tend to the fire, which had burned down to glowing embers by now, and he stretched his legs out on the sofa to try to relax his muscles before attempting to sit up himself.

When Kanda had the fire roaring once again he turned to appraise their situation. There was a threadbare rug on the floor and he decided that sleeping there would give them more room than being all scrunched up on the sofa. So he grabbed one of the blankets and spread it out over the rug and lay down on top of it. Allen followed suit, bringing the other blanket with him, and curled up next to Kanda, covering them with it. With exhaustion finally settling in they fell asleep almost immediately, having become oblivious to the sounds of the storm outside. And as they slept the gentle spirits which still lingered in that place quietly watched over them, recalling fond memories of when they, too, had been truly alive.

Allen woke in the morning to the sight of Kanda already up and getting dressed, which didn’t surprise him in the least. He got up and began pulling on his clothes only to hear the growling of his empty stomach. Kanda gave him _that_ look and Allen merely smiled.

“Maybe we can buy some food from the villagers,” he said hopefully.

“Doubt it, but I can always threaten them.”

“Please don’t,” and Allen sighed.

As they walked outside they were greeted by a bright, yet chilly day, and they began the walk to the center of town.

“Say, Kanda, do you know what today is?”

“Not this again. Fine, what day is it?”

“It’s called All Soul’s Day. They say it’s a day for cleansing impure souls so that they can find eternal peace.”

“Hmph. Well, let’s go get us some food and then find that Akuma so we can bring salvation to the poor bastard’s soul.”

Allen grimaced at the thought, nodding his head, and then they headed off to join the battle once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on October 31, 2012.


End file.
